


Scar Like Mine?

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Harry and Draco are Parents, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of studying, Lily Wants a Scar Like Her Daddy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco/Harry<br/>around 890 words<br/>fluffy + feels<br/>Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter<br/>established relationship<br/>First bit is texts between Draco and Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Like Mine?

Harry - We have a problem

Draco - What is it!?

Harry - Lily says she wants a scar like mine  
Harry - How do I handle this?

Draco - I’ll be home soon. we’ll all talk about it then

Harry - Ok love you

Draco - Love you too

####

When Draco got home he opened the door to their flat. He was greeted by his daughter and his his husband asleep on the couch Lily lying on top of Harry. Quietly he put away his coat and messenger bag by the door. 

Seeing as Harry and Lily were asleep he could really do anything without waking them, so he decided to start on dinner. within a half hour of starting dinner he heard the pitter-patter of toddler feet coming into the kitchen.

“Hey Lily” Draco said scooping lily into his arms, “Were you good for daddy today?”

“Y’s!” She squealed, no doubt waking Harry.

“Draco?” Harry called out groggily , “Where’s Lil?”

“In here” Draco said poking his head out into the sitting room. Harry was sitting up on the couch now, running his fingers through his unruly hair Draco loves.

“Come here please” he told Harry. Draco set Lily down on the floor, “Sweetie can you go play in the sitting room for a minute please?”

“Ok!” She squealed, running past Harry to her toys on the floor.

“What happened today?” Draco calmly asked Harry

“I don’t know. She sat down on my lap while we were watching My Little Pony©, asking me about Hogwarts and what it was like… then she just asked if she could have a scar like mine.” Harry said

“And?”

“‘and’ when I asked her why she'd want a scar like mine, she said because it looks cool- like lightning to be exact. I didn’t know what to do so I texted you, then she fell asleep.” Harry started hyperventilating and rambling.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Breathe with me” Draco instructed, trying to keep Harry from a panic attack.

“You alright love?” Draco asked after Harry’s breathing started to even out.

“Yeah…no, I don’t know. I just don’t know how to explain to her this scar isn’t a good thing.” Harry looked at Draco, his face showing how defeated he was over this.

Draco gave him a warm smile, “It’ll be alright love. I’m going to finish cooking, then we’ll eat, and afterwards we’ll talk to Lily about the scar. Okay?”

“Okay” Harry said gathering himself and walking back into the sitting room to play with their daughter.

#### 

“Lil, come here sweetie” Draco said putting away the last of the leftover food in the fridge. Lly waddled over to him giggling like toddlers should.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed “Up! Up!” motioning to be picked up she stood in front of Draco. 

“Okay, okay. Up you go” He said picking her up, walking into the sitting room where Harry is waiting for them.

“Can we talk?” Draco asks Lily when they sit, she nods.

“Okay, sweetie, why do you want a scar like Daddies?”

“It looks ike’ ligning’! It’s cool!” She says because she’s a toddler her speech is slurred, but both Harry and Draco know what she’s trying to say.

“Lil wanting a scar like that isn’t a good thing” Draco glanced over at Harry, who still chose to stay silent.

“Why?” Lily asked, child's curiosity kidding in.

Draco didn’t really know the answer to that, luckily Harry chose to speak, “Because… a very bad man gave me this scar Lily, and two people that cared about me deeply had to die. You don’t want this scar or any like it anytime soon Lily… Do you understand?” Harry had kept his voice calm and nonthreatening. Lily is known to get upset when voices are raised, or tones changed even slightly.

“Okay” Lily said calmly before getting off Draco’s lap, running off somewhere in the flat, leaving behind to confused father's. She ran back in a moment later with a black washable marker, she climbed into Harry’s lap, opened the marker, and drew over the ‘lightning’ shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was awestruck, but before he could really say or do anything Lily was pulling him towards the bathroom. Draco towed behind them, not truly understanding what just happened between Lil and Harry.

Lily pushed Harry in front of the full length mirror they have hanging in the bathroom, and told him to look at the scar. Over the scar was a small black heart, he couldn’t hold back the emotions he felt. Draco stood in the doorway, stunned. He couldn’t hold back the tear that ran down his cheek, looking at Harry cling to Lily. Lily was looking very confused, she didn’t understand understand why both her dads were crying.

Harry let go of Lily after a long period of tears and love. Looking up at Draco, who had a smile pulling at his lips, trying to express what he felt in words, but it wasn’t happening. Draco shushed him when he tried to speak, knowing Harry wouldn’t know what to say.

“Lil sweetie, what’d you do?” Harry asked

“Well…” She drew out, “I cover’d the bad with good!” Her small lisp making her even more adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a good ending, but tell me if you want more!  
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
